Council Of Afterlife
The Council Of Afterlife (known as the Afterlife Council and the Council Of The Dead) is a group made of powerful entities related to the death and the afterlife, those who will chose the mortals' destinies and the Final Judgement. The creator of this group is Death, one of the most powerful entities within the Omniverse. In contrary of what most people thinks about "Death being the leader of this group", every members are their own leaders: there is no one who will rule the others, everyone is equal, who are the strongers and the weakers doesn't matter, they are only here to help cooperate with each other and doing meeting, doing suggestions to Death about some rules and more duties. Origin Before this council, there was the 13 Judges Of Death. They decide the place of where the mortals will rest for ever: Heaven or Hell, sometimes Limbo in Death's favor. The 12 Judges are unknown (some rumors claim Ankou and Kramps being one of those Judges) and Death being the supreme Judge. It is unknown where the other Judges came from, if it's not Death itself who made them. The group was created when Death was bored to DEATH (bad pun) and wanted to have some fun: being alone to choose is sure boring and Death wanted to add something that will make the Limbo more scary. Many eons later, Death then created a group named the Five Necro-Sages '''(or the ''Five Soul Hunters'' as a nickname), a group that was supposed to entertain and amuse Death but also studying on those mortals and other beings such as some Demi-Gods if they can be '''Apprentice Reapers (a grade given for those who helps Death). The member of this group are Kaian The Lord, Gerudo Dragon, Destroyah and Zuras Hakai. The group was in activity for many years until Destroyah became insane due to some circuits being broken, Kaian who was creating ruckus and Zuras decided to live a life of a mortal, which in first glance, displeased Death very much. So Death was irritated by this ruckus and the demands of the Sages since they wanted to know more on their duty of Soul Dealer. Death came up with a good idea. Death decided to make a new group with new members alongside the Sages and Judges: the Council Of Afterlife was born. Many new members such as Ankou The Feared One, Kramps from the Krampus Race, Grim Reaper are new comers in the team. And guess stars like Hades, Satan and Berserker are helping the team too (but mosly for fun and stupid jokes)! The number of the council is still unknown, they want to be the most mysterious team to ever exist. Current Members in the Council (featuring helpers): The following people you will see are the members who are available to meet, not all member are here. Also, some people who aren't members are in there too since they were seen in the council and helped them (here is the sign of those who helped the council "*") * All the Judges Of Deaths * All the Five Necro-Sages * Ankou, The Feared One * Midnight Hakai (Zuras' son) * Starry Moonlight (temporaly work for Death but decided to be a bitch -_-)* * No.666 (powerful monster who can erase in blast!)* * WraithMorov (a wraith user who seeks revenge) * Zeus Destroy, a.k.a Deus Rex (a being who tried to fight the real Zeus but he is Zeus' servant) * Snuffy * OsitisTemplarIV * Reaperhimself * Cleo * Satanic Vibes * Street Preacher (friend one of the members)* * Berserker (not a member but still in questioning)* * Grim Reaper * Doc Gero, The Mad Scientist (one of the oldest members) * The Chaos (opposite of creation and Lord of all Confusions) * Death Awakening * Andrew0 * God Eater Lacrima (not a member but helped the council)* * Douglas Steve, a.k.a. the One Hype Ghoul (owner of the Death Casino, still also in question)* * Death Crawler * PookieHater * Dae the Daevil * Proana, Queen Of All Corpses* * Right 666 (No. 666's sibling) * Rain Raven* * Swamp Monster * Mok Mok, The Brain Eater * JULIO and his 4 other siblings (a strange race of beings that are interested in afterlife) * Davis Gustave, The Dark Dealer * Mr. Bones, Master Of Bones * PenguinTimm, the failure (he betrayed Death and accusing Death to control him, what a sad nibba)* * Rockey Ryan* * Swamp* * Sylvius * QwuizwizOp, the gang fam* * Minato, The Yellow Flash* * Dragonhunter/Chartlonrock/Dreikihaur (Eobard's son)* * Supa Hot Fire (Eminem Shady's friend who also rap)* * D A R K N E S S (there is many being names "Darkness" but they are the true and first one) * Death Lord * Jxsking11* (still in question) * Lolnibba * Doctor Whooves (a human who wanted to work with Death with unknown ambitions) * Eminem Shady (often help the council but for most for jokes and puns, also rap too)* * Flaring Star, Blazing Flare Of The Dark Sun (still in question)* * IT, Pennywise The Clown (Stephen King's infamous villain has join the council! only for jokes...) * Gods, Thousand Faces (once help Death and still his friend) * Evil Morty (a newest member) * The Undead * S H R E K* * Zeus, Ruler of Olympus* * Tia Nikki (still in question)* * UltraGuy320* * Poseidon, Master of all Seas, Oceans and Lakes* * Unknown Caller* * Vax, (a shadow ninja)* * Satan/Lucifer (the TRUE Satan or Lucifer, whatever!)* * Felipe1073w (a Pookie Hater who seeks power) * Ghost Rider (not a member but often helps)* * Anti Nickel500 Robot (Nickel500's worst enemy) * Bill Cipher (tried to make a deal with Death but was too cheap and greedy as usual)* * Bill Jr. (is about to be a member soon, not confirmed)* * Grim (creature made from Grim Reaper) * The Q, Multiverse Guardian * The Shadow * Rocket Ryan * Thundah * Superskill, Technology Warrior * The Time* * Lucifer Fire* * Katashi Sakurai, The Stranger * Kokichi, The Magic Beast * Master White (Lance White's older brother)* * Kramps from the Krampus Race * Kobra, Earth's Coolest Warrior* * Kaiden, known as the Powerful Warrior* * The Resurrection* * Hades, Lord of the Underworld (one of the Kings of Hell)* * Derkos, The Sea Lord* * Aki * Kooldude821 * Lance White * The Demise (in question)* * Maul Sr * Liana, Garden Guardian (Mother Nature's best assistant)* * Xtank2000, Tactian Of Wars (has confirmed to come in the council)